fireemblemfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Guille Skye
Not sure if you speak english, but if you do i'm from the english fire emblem Wikia and wondering if we could work on some sort of collaberation? Esto está en español si usted no comprendió eso, pero mi español son muy malo: ¿No seguro si usted habla inglés, pero si usted hace soy del símbolo inglés del fuego Wikia y preguntándose si podríamos trabajar en el collaberation de algún tipo? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:43 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Yes, I speak English. What type of collaboration? Guille Skye 18:01 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Quite a few of the other wiki's which them in both languages link to each other with the matching articles. so if for instance we both have an article on dark magic, than ours would have a link to the spanish article at the bottom under language links and yours would have a link to the english article in the language links section. This has two advantages: #Both experience a higher google ranking #Helps people who prefer the different language to find it via that section --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:15 4 oct 2008 (UTC) That is a nice idea :D I agree. Guille Skye 18:20 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Good, unfortunately I can't really do spanish, so I could use the English names of your current articles and see if we have them and then the ones that match we can link up :) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:29 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Sure, if I can help you in anything you only have to say it, but I'm only available weekends. Guille Skye 18:34 4 oct 2008 (UTC) ok if you could get me that list then i'll find the matching ones and add the links on the english wiki, tell you the matching ones and you can add them to this wiki. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:37 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Ok, there are the spanish links with their traduction in english: * Obispo -> Bishop * Forajido -> Brigand * Druida negro -> Dark Druid * Archisabio -> Archsage * Sello mágico -> Magic Seal * Jinete mago -> Mage Knight * Estadísticas -> Stats * Magia luz -> Light Magic * Magia ánima -> Anima Magic Characters: Eirika, Eleanora, Elbert, Batta, Zugu and Anna. Guille Skye 19:05 4 oct 2008 (UTC) not sure because you havn't replied, are you ok on listing your articles in english names, I need to match them to do it and i'd rather have it done today as I have homework/star trek to finish tommorrow. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:06 4 oct 2008 (UTC) thanks, i'll get to work adding those links. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:07 4 oct 2008 (UTC) All, but Zugu (don't have an article on him yet) have had links to this wiki added to them on ours, you just have to do the links over here now. If you create any more articles feel to contact me via my talk page and i'll add links to them too. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:30 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Ok D: but I have seen this in a wikia (http://img384.imageshack.us/img384/4286/languagewk3.png), so I thinked that we could fuse the two wikis (English and Spanish) in one. Guille Skye 19:36 4 oct 2008 (UTC) For now i've just added the links to the wiki, but i will ask about that on central now --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:48 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :) Now I'll put the links, I did go to the Central but I didn't undestand it very much. Guille Skye 19:51 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Yeah i've just asked at the help desk, i'll tell you the info when I get it. Luckilly you only have 18 or so articles so it shoudn't be too hard to make any changes. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:55 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Ok i've added those boxes with the other language to the english wiki (here for example), but i'm still not sure how to create those boxes on the spanish wiki (on ours it was es:spanish article name here. I'll help you add the boxes when I found out how to do it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:31 5 oct 2008 (UTC) A lot of thanks! I tried to put the es:name of the article (in this case it would be com:name of the article), but when I put it in Anima Magic spanish article, the link was broken; so I think that only works if the language box is in the spanish wikia too. Guille Skye 11:15 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Adding that little box on the side mentioned above for you now turns out its en:English article name for you guys. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:32 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Added the special box to them all, if you make some more articles don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:47 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Images Where do you find your images for characters like Imagen:Zugu.gif? I can't seem to find any :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:44 26 oct 2008 (UTC) I rip them from a spanish rom in an emulator. :D Guille Skye 15:02 26 oct 2008 (UTC) any chance you could explain how to do that (I have the Rom/an emulater) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:30 27 oct 2008 (UTC) First, play the rom and look for the sprite that you want to rip, then go to "Tools" -> "OAM Viewer" and look for the sprite, the sprites are almost always splitted in several parts, so you can use the button ImprPnt to capture the image and join them in Paint for example. Guille Skye 18:25 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Thanks --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:55 29 oct 2008 (UTC) pages without language links... Can you give me the names of these pages (in English) so I can see if there are pages on our wiki which can link up, or so I can identify the pages that need to be created on ours. #Anillo Guía #Espada de hierro #Estadísticas #Hechicero #Monje #Reparto de doblaje #Sabio #Salef P.S I know Prólogo: Mujer de las llanuras, is missing off this list, as I know that its the FE7 prologue and i'm going to create the English equivalent tommorrow. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:44 21 jun 2009 (UTC) Ok. # Guide Ring # Iron Sword # Statistics # Sorcerer # Monk # Voice Cast # Sage # That article needs to be deleted. Guille Skye 11:55 22 jun 2009 (UTC)